Endless Nights
by TheBitterSweetArtist14
Summary: She had a dismal relationship with Robin. One where neithier could touch the other because of Raven's powers.But when she meets an alarming starnger,will her mind wander? Has she fallen for another?A deadly man so clouded in mystery that even she wonders?
1. Midnight meeting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans- nor will I ever. However I do own this story, and its second most lead character, the handsome and quite undead, Ocajnik. And if you're willing…someday I might own your soul…:smiles evilly:

**Summery: **Hopefully- you All know me well. If not- let me introduce myself as BitterSweetArtist14. Some of you may also know me as the author of the story "Raven's Despair", (which I am sorry to say is still under reconstruction:cringes: Sorry RD Fans! I'm getting to it!) Anyway- I hope you will read Ch. 2 of RD (Which is coming out soon) and I also hope you will enjoy this piece I like to call "Endless Nights". Please read on.

**Key: (NOTICE- THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT CRUD MAN…SO LOOK!)**

( ) (Dream Sequence and Ending)  
" " (Quotations/Conversation)  
' ' (Thoughts)  
+ (Song Lyrics)

**((Chapter 1))  
**"Midnight meeting"

Breathe in deep dear love,  
Breathe in deep the ecstasy of the moment;  
A never forgotten last moment of your life.

You're scared I can tell,  
But when you die I can swear-  
There will be no place for you in hell.  
Heaven wont take you,  
You're marked for good-  
And you'll stay here with me like you should.

Don't struggle,  
Just one more sweet sip.  
I take my hand to your mouth and stifle your scream,  
But minutes later it still lingers upon your lip.

I'm almost done-  
My you look fine,  
Paler than porcelain,  
More bitter than ripened wine.

You're begging me to stop-  
But who's to say I shall?

Smiling deliciously,  
Blood drips from my mouth-  
And you've gotten quite a shock  
To see your own blood on me.

But who's to say that this isn't an illusion,  
And all is not truly what you see?

You are very weak-  
Trust me I can tell.  
Just take a sip from me,  
And all will be well.

-BitterSweetArtist14-

5/8/02

**(Ocajnik's POV) **

When people think of the word "Vampire" most of them laugh and say something along the lines of, "next you'll be telling me that werewolves exist too eh?" (Which is a common misconception, I apologize before hand here to the Merean clan especially for this insult). But we do exist, and so do our counterparts the wolves as well. Of course we leave common disbelief to the dim-witted humans to sort out. Now a days we don't even need to cover our tracks or hide ourselves, because of the humans own way of convincing themselves that anything supernatural isn't real. Call it perhaps our own first line of defense; doubt and skepticism.

But with some of the... er, shall I say "smarter humans", disbelief plays no role. They are so deep and entrusting of their religion that they go on holy crusades, in search of my kind, to extinguish the "ungodly" filth that pollutes their earth. I have seen many who hate the Vampire, and carry with themselves the cross of their church, which they believe to kill our kind. However we have long since evolved from being repelled by the cross and now even holy water does not affect us.

Humans rarely are the cause of a Vampire's death now. In the olden days, when we first came to be, the 17th and 18th centuries were the times of the hunt. Humans weren't ignorant, as some might believe; in fact they were smarter then than they are now. They knew, through some subconscious instinct, that something new had evolved from their earth, and they were convinced that it had to die. But how? Different ways were devised. "Bury the corpse face down, and slip a piece of paper with their name on it under their tongue," I heard an old women of my village advise. Along with this came other traditions, including driving a stake through the heart, Cutting off the Vampire's head, sewing together his mouth, or even the classic live burning.

Yes- in my day, being a vampire was so much harder to be. We were all confused about our nature, and how we came to be. Some Vampires took advantage of what they were, and chaos ensued. Most of us were killed on the spot, so those who survived learned to fear what humans could do to us. We hid in the darkness during the day to escape the humans, not the sun. It is a common delusion that Vampires originally could not go into the sunlight. Our bodies developed that way because of our fear of the humans, and the darkness was a necessary precaution and defense.

But in the 21st century, our fear from humans decreased as well as the human's intelligence to realize we were real. Yet because of our past mistakes, even with this newfound freedom, we were still shunned by the sun.

I myself at the time was still as depressed about my existence as I had been for the past two centuries. I never wanted to be what I was, a shadow lurking in the night, a lone figure in the darkness. But I was.

It had all began in the mid to late seventeenth century, when the blood take laws of the Vampire were almost non-existent, and the dark gift could be given to even those who did not wish to become one of the clan. I was an unfortunate victim of this lack of restrictions, and while I lay there on my deathbed, dying of an untreatable disease, I was given the gift by a nurse whom I had only known during my illness as Celeste.

I resented her for making me what I was then, a creature every mortal feared and ran away from, an abomination of mankind. I hated her, yet I hated myself as well. Two centuries passed, and I wandered from town to town, city to city, watching the world pass me by. I was on the run from the accursed Vampire hunters, as well as from other Vampires who hated me for my past deeds as a new naïve hunter.

I used to have uncontrollable urges to feed, the kind that drove a Vampire to kill and massacre dozens upon dozens of people. But this was at first, when I was but only a Vampire for two ages. I learned to control my constant need to feed, through new technology that began to develop in the world. Blood banks filled with the red liquid I needed to live supplied me with as much blood as I could steal.

But at times, this was not enough. Which is where I start my story here, in the 21st century, my 280th year undead and miserable. My uncontrollable urge one night lead to a turn of events even Matricia the wise elder could not even have predicted….

* * *

That night, I wandered into a new city, trying to out run yet another annoying and pesky Vampire hunter. I was hungry, drenched to the bone and aggravated. I should have noticed how hungry I was that night, and how close I was to the breaking point, but I ignored my own thirst. At that point, I should have gone looking for a blood bank near the city's hospital. 

But I didn't, and as I walked alone along a back road of the city's streets, my feet stepped silently against the pavement as the mist rain wet my jet-black hair and face. My senses ignited, as a few yards away from me, I felt a human presence unmistakably. Quickly, I looked up, and diverted my eyes towards it, only to see a young girl looking at me, and trembling.

She looked cold, her clothes soaked most likely from the ever-falling rain that had begun to pick up. Heavier drops hit my back as I walked forward towards the girl. But as soon as I took one step, I heard a small "eep!" as the girl, startled, screamed. Poor thing. She was probably scared shitless of me. An impulse within me struggled to be heard, but I ignored it.

'God I envy you…' I thought to myself as I tried to turn away. But I could not, as I realized suddenly, I was not walking away but towards the girl. My hunger- I let it go too far in my running from the hunter. My sharp fangs quickly slipped from inside of my mouth and with the ever-familiar painful tear, ripped open my gums.

I silently prayed for the girl, whom I knew was already doomed. 'Run…please run away…' I thought sadly as my body betrayed me. But it was too late, I knew it, and so did she.

**(At this same moment…)**

(Dream Sequence)

She was running. Running as far away as she could, and as fast as her legs could carry her. Tears formed in her eyes, as the dark nights' cold air stung them. Behind her, Raven could feel the presence of something evil, dark, and threatening. Yet because of the constant shadows surrounding her, she could not tell what it was, or even who it was.

But she had to run from it, this she knew all too well.

Suddenly however, Raven came to a halt. The only thing blocking her from safety and liberation now was a ten-foot wide deep ditch.

_Snap. _Behind her, Raven could hear footsteps coming towards her from out of some kind of forest…closer and closer…

_Crack. _Yet another twig was stepped upon. Ravens deep and rasping breath, and her own heart beating was all she could hear. That was until something grabbed at her, and Raven's screams filled the darkness.

The creature spun Raven around and made her look straight into its eyes; it's deep red eyes…. And it's teeth glinted in the moonlight as they inched closer to her….

(End Dream Sequence)

A scream pierced the silence of the damp night, as Raven woke suddenly. Her face was distorted, and covered in sweat as she got up quickly and dressed, heading for the roof of the Titans Tower. Her thoughts lay jumbled, mixed and confused, and filled with the horrific imagery she had seen in her previous nightmare.

Her feet stepped silently against the steps, and as soon as she reached the top of the stairs, she walked silently to the edge of the roof, looking down over the vast city.

'I know I heard something...' Raven thought to herself as she concentrated harder to try to see any disturbances down below. In her mind she knew something was out there…waiting and watching, but she couldn't figure who or what exactly it was. Deep down however she knew it was there.

A cool chill ran down her spine, as Raven continued to search and search the city down below for disorder or even some sort of chaos. But she saw nothing that her eyes could identify as trouble. No fires blazed, no explosions ignited, and even the streets seemed motionless. The city slept as it should, but this fact did not comfort Raven. She levitated from the roof effortlessly, and flew towards where she had heard the distressed scream.

The streetlights of the city shined brightly, and the buildings whirled by, as Raven flew past them with surprising swiftness. After while, her feet finally were set upon the ground, on a paved sidewalk.

She stood alone in the city's park, where she sensed she had heard the call. Her eyes searched for someone as she walked forward hesitantly, and rain fell down upon her.

Had it been a hallucination? Another one of Raven's phantom experiences brought on by another of her nightmares? Lately she had been having more of them, full of terror, full of fear, and horrific images. Every night Raven was restless, and each day she feared the nights in which she must sleep. Yes- it was the need for sleep that she loathed.

'It must have been another Hallucination...' Raven concluded as she continued to walk deeper into the park along the paved path. In the background, her ears picked up the sound of the fall leaves rustling in the wind. Raven sighed aloud once more as she walked, abandoning her search for the phantom scream. 'Oh well...' She thought to herself as she decided to take a walk. 'It's not like I'm going to get sleep anyway.'

Countless minutes passed by as Raven continued to walk in the rain, trying desperately not to flinch at every sound she heard. 'My mind is playing tricks on me...'she confirmed. But suddenly Raven stopped dead in her tracks. To her left, in between numerous trees and bushes, she could see a boy, about her age or a little older, leaning over a girl. The girl seemed to be unconscious, and the boy, who Raven could barely see, was near her neck doing something.

Raven wanted to stop him, to step forward and demand that he leave the girl alone, but could not. For some reason she could not move, her legs were immobile, and when she tried, she couldn't even speak either. Her mouth wouldn't move. The figure Raven stared at captured her attention completely, and somehow, someway, Raven could tell that he was the one stopping her from moving. He too, as she could tell, had a strong mental ability, and was using some sort of technique to control her movements. In her mind, she fought for control against this mysterious dark opposing force, frantically trying to regain command of her own brain.

'That Fucking Bastard…' Raven screamed in her mind as she tried once again to lift her foot. In her frustration, she found once more that she couldn't move it. 'Let go of her!' she shrieked trying to move to help the girl the boy had in his arms. She looked over again at the two figures, and suddenly saw the boy drop the girl to the ground. And there, to Ravens amazement was a mark of blood on the girl's neck. Unknowingly- Raven let out a gasp that apparently the mysterious figure heard.

He turned to see Raven, and faster than she could comprehend, was suddenly grasping her tightly in his grip. He had a mad look about his red eyes that consisted of an animal rage, and even as Raven struggled once more to gain control and break free, she shook in terror as he stared at her with them. Cupping his hand around her mouth, the boy slowly leaned in closer towards her.

Raven stopped trying to struggle against his mental control. Her eyes glazed over as she began to smile, in awe of the boy's beauty and handsome features. She noticed his soft dark black hair brush lightly against her face, and felt his breath against her neck. In a drugged state, Raven felt as if she were far away from her body watching herself and not being able to control her own movements. She heard herself laugh as the boy drew her even closer to him.

But all of a sudden, Raven woke from her dreamy state, and became frighteningly aware of where the Boy's mouth was going. Forcefully, she took control of her mind, and tried to struggle against the Boy's grasp. But his grip only tightened, supplied by some never-ending force within him. Using her powers, she tried to levitate the park bench behind where the boy was standing, but just as it came close to hitting the boy, Raven saw razor sharp teeth retract from his mouth, and felt them puncture her neck. A Gasp escaped her lips and the bench, which was previously floating in the air, fell hard to the ground.

Unexpectedly, the boy pulled his fangs out of her and spit some of her blood onto the ground. Looking back at her, an expression of disgust mixed with surprise was plastered all over his face.

"Ugggghhh...Half-Demon Blood." He said as he let go of her and wiped his lower lip. As Raven brought her hand to her neck in shock, the boy turned away from her. Slowly, yet steadily, he walked away with a new aura of calmness blended with sadness. A new sense of judgment and saneness spread over him as he turned back to Raven and yelled over his shoulder to her.

"You never saw me here- you will tell no one that I even exist. If you do- I WILL know, and I will personally hunt you down." With that, he turned once again, and strode away. His black trench coat flapped in the wind as he left Raven alone once again in the Park.

Raven, still shocked and holding her neck, stood in the rain for quite some time, tying desperately to figure out what had just happened to her. The moon shined brightly down upon her, as the rain began to fall even harder. And slowly, the shock of the moment sizzled away with a new onslaught of emotions Raven tried to repress; discomfiture, anger, fury, and finally- Rage.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Um Kay- Again: Salutations.I Rewrote this chapter of Endless Nights in Hopes to revamp it, get more reviews, improve the overall work, change the grammar from present-tense to past-tense (Which I'm doing with all of my stories), and in general try to make this story better than what was in it's first draft.  
-I hope you enjoyed it- Chapter 2 of "Endless Nights" will come out as soon as I finish Chapter 2 Of "Raven's Despair" and check on my reviews of "Oh What an Illusion can Do…". (I highly recommend you read the latter- It's a one shot which I might turn into a chapter story- It needs reviews desperately).

Anyway- That's it for now,  
See you in the Ninth level of Hell;  
-BitterSweetArtist14-


	2. Untouchable

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans- Plain and simple- nor will I ever. I do Not own the idea of Vampires, their origin or the countless other stories written about them, I do not own the character Raven, and all of the other Teen Titans at all. I only own my ownmade up character Ocajnik, and the idea of him in the story along with this plot.

**Summary: **I'm back! Since my last chapter in this story I have had a lot on my plate and I haven't been able to finish typing this brand new chapter- So I'm very glad that I finally have the chance to give you all this one.

Oh- and one more very **IMPORTANT NOTE**: For each of the beginnings of the Chapters I've decided to start out with as different character's POV, in hopes to tell the story from all angles and all viewpoints. The First chapter was in Ocajnik's POV, and this second chapter will be Told in Raven's POV.

**((Chapter 2))  
"Untouchable" **

"And you, my father, there on the sad height,  
Curse, bless, me now with your fierce tears, I pray.  
Do not go gentle into that good night.  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light."

Dylan Thomas-  
"Do Not Go Gentle Into that good night"

**(Raven's POV) **

Robin and I had at that time a silent understanding, an unspoken relationship through which we both knew of each other's feelings. I knew that he liked me- and wanted so badly to be with me; and he in turn knew that I had the same feelings as well. But what we both knew was shown painfully clear many times; I couldn't show my emotions, because if I did, my powers would surge out of control. Thus, a relationship between the two of us was out of the question.

But once in awhile, we would share that momentary secret glance, lasting only mere seconds in which we both would share our thoughts. Our emotions would surge, and at that point I would fight the smile creeping into my lips. Something in his eyes told me exactly what I needed to know, bringing a blush to my cheeks. He would love me…always.

But love like that- with such forbidden boundaries could only last for so long. He and I knew this as well. Deep down, even though I loved him intensely and with all of my heart, I knew that one-day he would find another women. Some other women whom he knew could love him back whole-heartedly, and not keep her love for him a secret. I knew that truly, he wanted someone who could hug him, kiss him, and not blow up the neighborhood in the process. I knew one day he would find this perfect girl and move on.

And that heartbreaking truth drove a wedge farther between us, even though we tried desperately to stay together. But how could we? Our relationship was non-existent. How can you keep something from breaking apart when it never was together?

We couldn't stop the awkward silences, the jealous moments we each witnessed. For me, StarFire constantly brought rage into my heart, and for him it was always Beast Boy. And lastly- we couldn't stop what we both had feared the most; the constant discomfort a dull ache we both felt whenever we were near each other.

It had to stop. And it did- but in the most unusual and confusing way. I met someone else. Dark and slim, built and dressed in black, he was almost like someone who had stepped out of one of my many countless books. But he was no Malachior. No- he was much more handsome and even more captivating.

There was something about him that enticed me, yet kept me wondering. It was something dark within him, yet at the same time so alluring, tempting, enthralling, and enchanting. I knew at that moment when I met him that something about him was different. Something drew me near.

I don't know how it happened, but somehow, that night, for the first time in years, I forgot about Robin completely. Oh how the tables had turned- he wasn't the one who had met the perfect replacement, I was.

But then, none of it made sense at all. I couldn't have fallen in love again could I? I mean, for me love didn't exist at all; it was a conundrum in and of itself. And the chances of that certain stranger whom I had met perchance in the park on a dreary night ever talking to me again were Zero to none. Not to mention the fact he had almost been close to killing me.

No- it was impossible for me to love, and then to suddenly love someone who had tried to seemingly suck the life out of me. He was Vampire for God's sake, and scary one at that. But then- there was something about him that seemed so human; so sad, and so gloomy after he came to from his seemingly uncontrollable "hunger". This part of him was what made me ache for him. This part of him was what made those old forbidden boundaries reappear, but in front of a new person.

He was so untouchable I wanted him.

* * *

Raven woke as the sun of dawn made its way quietly through the cracks in her dark black curtains, and rolled over groggily. A yawn escaped her lips as she sat up and sleepily, and lumbered out of her bed. Her hair in a chaotic state, each strand running this way and that, she decided to head towards her vanity.

In her mind she wondered if what had happened last night was really real, or if it was just another one of her horrific nightmares. Maybe she had dreamed it all, and none of what she had seen had actually been reality. But how could something like that; which had seemed so real be only her imagination? 'It wasn't real…' she reasoned with herself, expressionless as she stared at the face looking back at her in her mirror. Her own features seemed so vacant- and so void.

Hastily, Raven ran a comb through her hair, and sighed as she noticed the small slivers of light leaking in the room from the curtains. She doesn't bother to open the curtains, her eyes hurt already from the lack of sleep she had last night.

Yawning slowly, she looked back at her vanity's jewel lined mirror, expecting to see her same own reflection. But instead Raven suddenly saw nothing. With horror she stared at the mirror that was missing her reflection and in shock almost fell out of her chair. Where was it? Where was her reflection?

'It's only a figment of my imagination…I'm just imagining it…' she rationed with herself in the most logical tone she could muster. It wasn't real… her reflection was there wasn't it? Raven started to take deep breathes and try to calm herself down. It was noting really. 'God it's so stupid to even get frightened at something like that...' she added in a bitter annoyed voice that echoed in her mind.

But just as she began to calm down, abruptly, two blood red eyes appeared in front of Raven in the mirror, threatening and bold. They had a look of pure evil, but held none of the characteristics of Raven's father Trigon's eyes. Piercing waves of screams came from out of the mirror, full of pain and anguish, and Raven covered her ears to stop the throbbing.

"God make it stop!" She screamed as she fell to her knees and felt yet another wave of pain stab into her. The mirror across from her trembled as Raven looked up and tried desperately to summon her powers to create a force filed around it. But before she could, the mirror screams grew louder, and peaked in force. The unbelievable grief, sorrow, misery, and unhappiness overwhelmed the mirror so greatly that at its peak it shuddered and then without warning shattered completely.

But as suddenly as it all had come to be, all became silent as the screams ceased, and Raven's mirror lay in ruins. The eyes in the mirror disappeared, and to Ravens' relief, her reflection appeared in what was left of the mirror; it's scattered shards. But as she leaned into take a better look at herself, terror filled her as she noticed two distinct bit marks on her neck. They appear all too real for Raven as she suddenly stood up from her vanity, and knocked over her chair. 'Oh God...' Raven whispered to herself on shock.

She wasn't hallucinating. Everything that had happened last night was real. Raven retreated from her room, pulling her hood as far as it could go over her face. She swiftly moved up to the Tower's roof, trying desperately to get some fresh air.

Millions of questions plagued her mind as she inhaled and tried to meditate, over flowing at the seems. Whose eyes were in her mirror? Whose emotions plagued it- and who was haunted by such disturbing images? Was it perhaps the boy she had met last night….? Was he perhaps not just an image of her imagination? But none of these questions could be answered by Raven, who sighed and attempted to block out her memories of last night.

**(Meanwhile...) **

Ocajnik shifted restlessly on the floor of the dark basement, unable to sleep. He sat up and propped himself up against the cold, damp wall and then sighed aloud, brushing his hair out of his face. It was three hours after dawn; he could tell, because his skin burned and itched like it always did when the sun was up. Luckily for him however, last night before sunrise, he had found an open door into an abandoned building, which led him to the uninhabited dark underground room.

His stomach rumbled, and his whole body ached as he stretched his back and legs. Last night he had been interrupted in the middle of his feeding by an incredibly strong life force from some girl. Because his inner animal takes control during his blood thirst, it automatically made him drop the human girl and go for the one with the stronger life force.

Ocajnik sighed as he remembered the girl, who was very pale, and in fact so pale, that she was in a way eerily beautiful. But she was not human, or so he had found out. This girl- this girl with such and extremely strong life force, was only half-human. Her other half was demon. And under the Vampire laws of blood take, in which he himself was to conform, he would only be allowed to take her blood, or any other demon, half-demon, or Vampire unless they themselves consented. It was not that the girl's blood did not taste good; in fact it tasted ten times better than any human or animal blood he had ever tasted. It was just- that he wasn't allowed. Their veins automatically close up when you try to take their blood forcefully, leaving a bitter taste in your mouth.

Slowly, another pain shot up Ocajnik's body, but this one was not of physical pain, it was of sorrow and despair. How long had he thought like this- thought of people as common produce? 'Long enough to regret it...' He thought to himself sadly. 'Ever since...' He started but stopped as a memory started to resurface in his mind. Forcefully, he pushed it away, trying to not remember more of his painful reminiscences.

Regret hung in the air like smog suffocating Ocajnik, and forcing him even deeper into misery. He had tried to control his hunger- but he couldn't. He had waited for too long in his constant running from the hunters. Not only had he killed one girl, he had come painfully close to killing yet another. Remorse crept in.

How could he live with himself? How could he even go on when he knew how many lives he had taken in his uncontrollable hunger? More and more emotions plagued Ocajnik bombarding him in addition to the already volatile emotions of anguish and shame. How could he live this way?

He could go out into the sun. He could give himself to the light. The idea had resurfaced into his mind many times, but each time his logical reasoning had stopped him from even carrying it out. He had seen many of his friends in the olden days give themselves to the light- and step into the suns brilliance, but never had he actually taken steps towards doing it himself.

_All that was left of them was a pile of ash…_

Those words at least, rang clear in his head. With so many sins he had committed would he even be allowed into the gates of Heaven? 'Most likely no..' he said sadly as he closed his eyes momentarily and winced in pain.

_DAMNATION…_

That's what he had been told he would receive in return for immortality. Damnation. Never would he enter the gates of heaven, nor would he be welcomed anywhere else. Hell? He would most probably be sent there.

With an overwhelming blood thirst, he had killed thousands over the years. 'But I didn't mean to...' he argued sadly. But it was true. He knew it was. He had been so close to killing that half-demon girl, it had only _been_ her own _blood_ that saved her. If he could kill something of such beauty like her- maybe he shouldn't be alive.

But a startling realization hit Ocajnik and disrupted his thoughts. Cringing, he grasped something of even more importance; He let the girl get away. How stupid could he have been? At least for the human girl he hadn't had to erase her memory of him- but for other girl...how could he have been so careless? Now the girl had a chance of getting help, telling the city of the "danger", and quite possibly forming a lynch mob against him. Hundreds of humans against one Vampire wouldn't be a problem, but add one half-demon, who probably had lots of demon or supernatural friends, and you have one dead Vampire.

"So Stupid..." Ocajnik repeated aloud to himself in regret. This is the sort of thing that made him leave towns so quickly. What could he do? If he stayed the girl would surely get her friends to kill him. If he left, news would still spread of his existence from town to town, and he would never be safe. But when has he ever been?

Ocajnik sighed again as he laid back down on the concrete floor. The answer was simple he realized; find the girl and kill her. But that would not be as simple nor would it be as easy as it sounded. The last time he killed purposely was so long ago...

**(Flash Back) **

The year was 1725, and in a small village called Kisilova in Serbia, a bitter winter ensued, with raging winds, and rifts of snow that never seemed to stop falling. At the center of the town a young couple lived in a tiny farm house, both healthy and just starting out their lives together. It seemed as if they had only two days ago had their wedding reception, full of the town's people wishing them well in their new lives. They had the best of luck on their side, and soon were thinking of starting a family, maybe with two children.

But fate was not on this couple's side, nor did it deal them a fair hand. Only a year after the couple's marriage, the young woman became a widow because of her husband's mysterious death. Her mourning lasted for years, for the two were madly in love.

The man who had died was Ocajnik, who in those times went by a different name. No one knew his story, nor did they really care, for the people in that age were self-absorbed to say the least. Superstition was a main part of life, and when some of the town's people claimed to have seen images of Ocajnik in their dreams, and claimed to that he was sucking the blood out of them, action was taken immediately. They all unearthed his body in order to drive stakes through it, to kill the "Vampire's carcass" as they called it.

But this did not matter; He was not even in his own grave. He had long before found himself buried alive in that horrible coffin, suffocating, and hungry. Primal rage came bellowing out from deep inside him, as he dug his way out of that coffin, pulling the nails right out of the wooden box. His fangs retracted suddenly from their hiding place in his teeth, ready for a meal. Ocajnik was not able to control himself, he was not able to even stop himself from sucking at least two people completely dry and killing them.

For the next week he hid in the shadows, with his bag of dirt form his grave site, and his sliver of wood from his coffin, two of the most important things that were keeping him alive in the early days of his immortality. In those times he would not have been able to survive without the help of the same God forsaken women who had made him what he was: Celeste. It was her dark cackle haunting his dreams when he slept through the day hours- but it was also the same women who helped him during the night when he needed to know how to stay alive. She was a plague, yet a cure to him. She was the cause of his pain, yet the remedy to ease it.

It was through his experience with Celeste...and her last curse upon him...that make Ocajnik run from town to town, never getting to know anyone one particular. She had cursed him in such an unbelievable way that he would never be able to get away from it. And why-Because he couldn't save her from herself? Because of the night she burned? The night that...

**(End Flash Back))**

Ocajnik stopped his mind from remembering anymore. He didn't want to...because he knew all too well that sorrow would surely follow. Deep inside his mind he locked away the rest of the memory, and slowly he closed his eyes. Finally, he fell into a deep slumber.

He couldn't bring himself kill the girl- not after what he had done to Celeste. Killing her would only prove what Celeste had told him was true, and he couldn't bear to see once again her truths so real and so extreme.

He was not a Plague to the human race…  
He couldn't let himself be what she had proclaimed him….  
_A Death To All...__

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **

**Hello people- glad you took the time to read my newest addition of Endless Nights, I hope to have the next chapter up soon, please Review! **

**See you in the Ninth Level of Hell-  
BitterSweetArtist14 **


	3. My Memoirs To Celeste

**Disclaimer:** 1.) I do not own Teen Titans. 2.) I do not own the show, Raven, or any character associated with the Teen Titans. 3.) I do however; own my own characters Ocajnik, Fate, Celeste, and Vanessa.

**Summery:** Hopefully all of you have liked the story so far- and will continue to enjoy it further. Please review anytime...PLEASE! So far in the story we already know of Raven's meeting with Ocajnik, and we know of his darkened memories that haunt him. But lets take another perspective in the story- lets take the perspective Of Ocajnik's Mortal enemy...

**((Chapter 3))  
**"**My Memoirs To Celeste"**

"**O HEART, be at peace, because  
Nor knave nor dolt can break  
What's not for their applause,  
Being for a women's sake.  
Enough if the work has seemed,  
So did she your strength renew,  
A dream that a lion had dreamed  
Till the wilderness cried aloud,  
A secret between you two,  
Between the proud and the proud.  
**

**What, still you would have their praise!  
But here's a haughtier text,  
The labyrinth of her days  
That her own strangeness perplexed;  
And how what her dreaming gave  
Earned slander, ingratitude,  
From self-same dolt and knave;  
Aye, and worse wrong than these.  
Yet she, singing upon her road,  
Half lion, half child, is at peace. **

**-W. B. Yeats-  
"Against Unworthy Praise"  
**

**(Fates POV)**

I loved her. With all of my heart, all of my mind, and all of what was left of my Soul. But loving her couldn't stop what her from burning…nothing could stop her cries. And still to this day- I am ashamed that I could not save her.

She had such a delicate face- so pale it was almost white, yet so very alluring. To me it almost seemed as if a soft glow radiated from her body, and rays of the sun were released when she smiled. And those lips- the ones that I so often kissed, were so seductive, so full, and so sensual. When blood trickled down her chin from them, it often made them even more beautiful to see her white fangs retract.

Her hair was that of a deep dark lavender tint- long and luxurious, running down her back. And as I drew my cold hands through it, I often heard her breathe in deeply and sigh as she turned to me.

"Am I nothing but beauty to you my dear- an object to look at and admire? A taste so sweet it fulfills your every desire?"

She asked me this so often it was almost as if it were a rehearsed line. I looked into her wide eyes, lavender violet as well and smiled.

"Oh no my dear- what I have in you is what I've always longed for too. I love your beauty, and though you art fair, I love something that lives inside of you beyond your pretty face and soft hair."

Exactly. Each time I would answer so plainly yet so lovingly- for I meant it each time. I loved Celeste beyond what her everlasting looks portrayed. I lived for her- I died for her.

She made me a creature of the night- not in saving me but in consummating our love. And from that day on- nothing could keep us apart. No bitter wind, no raging storm- we were together forever.

But as a wise man once said- "To love a Rose one must respect its thorns." Celeste in her own ways had such thorns- and I had my jealousy as well. She was a free spirit- unbridled and uncontrollable. Wandering afar, she caught many a men's scent, and drove them madly in love with her. I of course was jealous and resentful to her for this. Had she not said she would be faithful to only me?

A rift began to form between us. We spoke les and less in the nights, and in the morning as we crawled into bed- we no longer slept close or even together. Until one morning, she did not come at all.

I searched for her that night- furious, worried and heartbroken. Was she alive? Was she dead? Had she been captured?

But no- none of my assumptions were correct. I found _my_ Celeste in another mans bed, naked and smiling in her sleep. Anger crept into my heart as I torn the sheets off of the bed, and picked up the man she had so deviously betrayed my trust with.

"Fate- think of what you are doing!" Celeste screamed as she grabbed a sheet from off of the bed and ran towards the man I held in my grasp.

"Why should I? You betrayed my faith in you Celeste- and for what? Him?" I said as I gestured towards the man I held with long hair. He suddenly woke, and tried to struggle against my grasp. But I held him firmly and looked piercingly into my former loves eyes.

"Why did you do this to me?" I cried in anguish as I dropped the man and sat on the bed. "What did I ever do but love you?"

"You do not understand Fate," Celeste said as she moved towards me. "I made him one of us- I tried to keep our kind from dying out."

"So you slept with him?" I burst out angrily.

"I did no such thing!" she screamed lunging at me. With a toss and a slight tussle, I pinned her to the bed.

"Then how do you explain being naked my dear?" I breathed heavily.

" And if I did sleep with him Fate- would you be angry at me if I said I did? What if I said I did it to make you jealous?" she sneered. Suddenly I knew what all of this was about.

"Why would you ever need me jealous?" I questioned getting up from the bed. I kicked the man on the floor and laughed when I heard him grunt.

"For me to know that you loved me more." She answered in her trademark grin. "His name is Ocajnik by the way." But with those last words anger rose with in me.

"Ocajnik? You slept with _HIM_? Of all people..."

"Oh shut up- you betrayed my trust with that bitch Maria. I deserve my turn!" she said defending her position.

"That was along time ago- surely you're not mad about it still?" I admitted.

"How could I not be- I love you." Those words I could not ignore. We had both hurt each other with this foolishness- I had to forgive her. But if that Ocajnik ever even went near her once more- I promised myself I would kill him personally.

That was so long ago. I in my first century was practically still an infant newborn dark one. Immortality to me had its perks, but without Celeste, it no longer mattered….

I lost her because of him- that bastard Ocajnik got her killed, and from that moment I hunted and searched for him- longing to avenge her death. Her love to me meant everything- without her I was an empty shell of a man. I hid my emotions- I tracked Ocajik near and far, and I kept my promise to him, that I would find him and bring him as much misery as he had brought me. Until one dreary night I tracked him to a place I had only heard of from afar; Jump City. There I hid until the time was right, and watched his movements carefully. Finally, retribution was at hand.

He would pay for what he had done… with his life.

* * *

As the day dragged on, the clouds in the sky shifted across its endless horizon, blocking out the sun. The full night, in its entire splendor had yet to come.

Finally, ever so slowly, the sun set in the horizon at dusk. The clouds, colored with a dark blood red, surrounded the setting sun, and looked as if the sky itself was bleeding from a massive slash.

A figure appeared suddenly- dressed in all black, expressionless as he walked out from under the shelter of a faceless building. The sky had long turned black, the sun giving way the infinite night. Street lights quickly flickered on, and the man unhurriedly walked away from their illumination, to avoid being seen. His feet led him to an ally way, where he followed an unmarked path that he already seemed to have memorized.

Turning round and round, the man turned down numerous passageways, and numerous ally ways as quickly as he could. After walking for seemingly continuous minutes, he stopped suddenly at a wooden door, marked with a strange symbol. He knocked four times in a rhythmic pattern, and soon enough the door was opened to reveal a young woman with blonde hair.

"What brings you here stranger?" the woman asked.

"The craving for a good red drink my dear." The man answered in an eerily soft voice. He held up his hand and flashed a red "x" tattoo that presided in the center

"Ah!" The woman said grinning as she opened the door wider. She stepped back as the man walked in and nodded his head at her in appreciation. Inside of the room, a bustle of activity was current. Strobe lights flashed, music blasted, and hundred s of people were rocking rhythmically to the beat, in the middle of the room dancing. The man walked past them all, straight to the bar where he sat down.

"The regular please James," he requested to the bar tender who nodded and laughed at the site of the man. He began to make the man's drink while still laughing.

"Here again Fate?" The bar tender questioned while mixing a strange red concoction.

"Unfortunately for you-yes," Fate answered as he brushed back some of his short black hair from his face. The Bar tender laughed at Fate's answer and immediately walked over and set Fate's drink in front of him. Leaning up against the bar, he smiled once again.

"So I hear Ocajnik's in town," James said looking carefully at Fate.

"Oh really," Fate replied dryly while raising an eyebrow in response.

"Oh please! Don't tell me that's not that reason you came to Jump City man. You came here exactly two weeks before you knew he'd get here- ready and poised to kill him. You've had your eye on that guy for centuries... You've had it in for him ever since..."

"Don't say it." Fate harshly spat out, his words like acid. "Don't even mention HER name. Your repulsively unparalleled voice could never bring her the courtesy she deserves let alone the ability to say her name in respect."

"Fine...Fine..." James said backing off. 'You know you guys really need to settle this thing between you sometime...Its all anyone ever talks about anymore. I go into a club...and all I hear about is you two," he added.

"James," Fate said while taking a drink from his glass. "Shut up."

"Sure." James shrugged while cleaning the Bar counter.

"James," Fate continued looking up from his drink. "This blood is cold... I only like warm blood...You know that," He scolded.

"Oops!" James apologized. "Sorry man I'm really out of it today," he said as he took the glass from Fate and replaced it with another.

"Thank you." Fate voiced as he nodded once again.

"Are you going out later?" James asked.

"Yea..." Fate responds, "I figure I'll need a nice meal to put me over the top later tonight."

"Oh Good!- Because I just heard that there's a party with a bunch of teenagers

down a few blocks from here. It's a sure thing for a quick meal. The kids will be drunk- and their parents will probably be out of town," James reported smiling maliciously. "Want to come with me on my break?"

"Yea...sure," Fate grinned back as he raised his glass and cackled.

"To the next meal eh?"

**((Meanwhile...))**

With a jolt, Ocajnik suddenly woke. HE was there. After all of the running, after all of the hiding, Fate had found him once again. He swiftly stood, alerted and awake, and scared shitless.

"God damnit..." he muttered as he grabbed his coat and backpack and ran out of the basement of the abandoned building. How could he have not sensed him closing in? Was Fate using a mental force field? Or was Ocajnik just too weak to sense Fate was there the whole time?

Now it was crystal clear to him. Fate had been following him all along. For the past centuries that he had thought he had outrun him, he was wrong. Fate had been there each step of the way; scheming, plotting, and planning for Ocajnik's death.

Such hatred...Such pure loathing...was so rare... that only the most deeply hurt humans may possess it. Fate had mastered its Craft...Mastered it with such great skill, that it seemed to make Ocajnik tremble. To think that such Abhorrence could be caused by... by HER...

Slowly- ever so slowly, Ocajnik fell into another of his painful memories, one of the most fearful ones, that cannot be controlled because of their astounding realism.

**((Memory))**

They were going to burn her. They were stacking wood and hay in piles around a stake crying out their curses upon her.

"Burn her at the stake!" they cried. "She's a witch- A devil's advocate! Kill the devils servant!" Ocajnik could only watch however in horror as the crazed towns-people dragged the tied and gagged Celeste up onto the plat form. Some threw food at her, others spat at her in disgust, but Celeste only smiled spitefully, unafraid of what she knew might lie ahead of her.

Ocajnik's screams stuck in his throat as he watched helplessly, hidden in the shadows. If the towns-people saw him, they would surely kill him too, for it had been claimed that he too, was of Vampiric nature, a creature of the night, which deserved to die. He was that in fact, ever since the night that Celeste herself had bitten him. Dying of a dreadful disease, it was his only hope in living, and he had wanted so much to live on.

But live on like this? Had he really wanted to live like this- only in the darkness of the night- alone forever?

"Move over you idiot..." Fate said under his breath as he pushed Ocajnik over to one side. Ocajnik moved over without hesitation, for he knew how Fate loved Celeste. She had made him just like she had changed Ocajnik, but his transformation was through her love for him.

Ocajnik heard Celeste's screams as the executioner lit the wood and stick bundles underneath her. Smoke and fire rose quickly, scorching the sky, and burning her delicately pale body. Her cries reached Fate's ears soon enough, as he too looked over at the scene in dismay. "No!" He screamed reaching his hands out towards his love Celeste. His cries were filled with anguish, and agony.

"Fate No- " Ocajnik said as grabbed Fate and stopped him from running to the burning Celeste. "They'll kill you too if they see you!" He warned.

"Let go of me you idiot!" Fate demanded as he struggled to free himself from Ocajnik's grasp. "I'd rather BE DEAD, if she dies as well!" But Ocajnik held onto him fast- and before long it was too late to save the badly burned corpse of Celeste.

Fate looked over at Ocajnik in rage, fires of odium present in his eyes. "You did this..." He accused pointing to the burning Stake. "She's dead now- and it's all your fault!"

"No... Fate I would never..." Ocajnik denied.

"It was you...you made them do this..." Fate continued, inching closer to the frightened Ocajnik. 'You made them kill her!" Fate said lunging at Ocajnik. The two fought viciously, as Fate struggled to grasp Ocajnik's neck to choke him. However, their feud received the attention of the towns-people as well.

"Get them! It's the witches' apprentices! Satan's sons!" They exclaimed as they charged at the two fighting Vampires.

Quickly, Fate jumped up from fighting Ocajnik, and realizing the situation,turned to run away. But before he did, he faced Ocajnik as he rose once, and looked into his eyes with fury.

"I hope you know- that from now on, I shall seek you out for this painful injury you have done me. No matter where you run, no matter where you hide, I will find you. And when I do, you will pay for this. I will take from you everything you treasure; your freedom, your riches, your sanity, and even those you love. Then I shall kill you, the way I should have already done, with a slow and painful death. Never forget that, Ocajnik." Hurriedly, he disappeared into the shadows, as Ocajnik watched him go, leaving him to fend for himself against the towns-people.

**((End memory))**

Ocajnik snapped back to reality, realizing that he had long since left the abandoned building. The memory of Fate's chilling words haunted him, echoing in his head over and over. Some miles away, he could feel Fate in the distance, moving closer. Ocajnik could sense two other Vampiric Aura's traveling along with Fate, and moving rather rapidly.

'Oh God' He cursed, " Fuck- I've got to get out of this town NOW.'

Swiftly Ocajnik began to change his direction, toward the most outer limits of the city, when suddenly, he felt the presence of the girl only a few blocks away. And before he could stop himself, his internal hunger kicked in, taking control of his mind and his body. It swerved his direction toward where he had previously sensed the girl, and began it's journey toward her.

Again- he had lost control, and again- someone's life was hung in the balance.

**((Meanwhile...))**

Raven walked slowly down the dark street, illuminated by only a meager amount of light. She sighed aloud, confused and frustrated with herself, and her condition.

It had been almost two weeks since the incident, yet she was still unsure if it even had taken place. Had she really seen that boy suck the blood out of that girl? Had she really been so close to it herself? Her mind was filled with perplexing and disturbing thoughts, all colliding together.

Tonight, Robin and all of the other Teen Titans have already gone to the movies and the mall, leaving Raven; who refused to go, all alone. So it was there, in the streets of Jump City, that Raven tried to dissect her thoughts and her emotions, which lately seemed so out of order.

Had it all been a dream? Did the boy really not exist?

Raven continued to walk on, as more questions filled her mind. But even with the numerous doubts she had, Raven's thoughts always return to the dark, strange, and mysterious boy.

If only Raven could see him one last time...

But this was a wish granted all-too well, for just as Raven proceeded to think of him, the boy appeared before her, even more threatening than he had seemed before...

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

****Author's Note: **

With yet another chapter rolled out for all of your enjoyment, it all seems so tiresome and annoying when I get barely any reviews. But here's yet another chapter I so tirelessly and vigorously typed out, fixed to past tense and added a giant POV to in the beginning. I hoped you all liked it- because it's my last one. Until I diligently devote myself into finishing Chapter 2 Of "Raven's Despair" I really can't bother with typing out Chapter 4 to this Epic.

I see you guys in a few days when I finally get Chapter 2 of RD done, and try to update "Oh What An Illusion can do." Hopefully- then… I'll have enough reviews to continue on this story.

So Review!  
See you in the ninth level of Hell,  
BitterSweetArtist14-


End file.
